Pariah
by dashinginconverse
Summary: "I know all about being an outsider," she said, and for a moment he could see a strange vulnerability in her eyes that he normally wouldn't associate with her. "If you want to talk, I'm always here." RollinsSummer, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything._

_**Summary: "I know all about being an outsider," she said, and for a moment he could see a strange vulnerability in her eyes that he normally wouldn't associate with her. "If you want to talk, I'm always here." RollinsSummer, oneshot**_

_For some reason, I just couldn't get this little idea out of my head. I love Seth and I love Summer and I think the two of them could have an interesting kind of understanding about their positions in relation to the rest of the Superstars and Divas. If that makes sense. So, yeah, I just couldn't resist. Please enjoy this little ficlet! (Oh my goodness, it's my fiftieth one! I can't believe it!)_

* * *

**Pariah**

* * *

Seth Rollins leaned down and almost groaned in relief as he drank from the water fountain backstage. His latest promo had taken a lot out of him, as strange as that sounded. His throat was parched by the time he made it backstage, and he tried to ignore the prickling of guilt he felt as he spewed vitriol against his former 'business partners.'

"Traitor."

The word was spoken by an unknown voice - possibly one of the wrestlers on the roster that he wasn't too familiar with - but it was familiar all the same. However, Seth couldn't resist lifting his head from the water fountain in an attempt to lay eyes on whoever was sullying his name this time. Though, if everyone in the company had a say in it, he had sullied his name enough just by betraying his brothers and partnering with Evolution.

His dark eyes scanned the general area from where he thought the insult came.

Empty space greeted him.

Sighing a bit, he straightened the bottom of his suit jacket before rolling his sleeves back down. There was something about the suit that was almost suffocating, too tight, too _official_...

Seth tried not to think about it.

"Sell out!"

This time, the voice was right in his ear, so loud that Seth would have pressed his palms to cover them had there not been something else that took precedence.

Water, thrown on him as if he were nothing but a joke. He wasn't sure of the method of disposal, but it didn't matter. It was a _lot_ and it left him wet and cold and unbelievably angry.

Seth's teeth clenched. He wasn't sure of the voice either, but he didn't care. His vision was red and he brushed off what he could before making his way to the locker room to find a towel.

"Seth?"

The voice that called out to him had the sound of one who had tried once before and yet had been ignored. Seth turned around, ready to lay into whoever it was, but then stopped short when he saw Summer Rae, clad in red ring gear, standing behind him, her eyes studying him as if he were a particularly tough problem to solve.

Seth eyed her curiously, almost like studying a wild animal and trying to decipher its patterns. "Yeah?"

There was a line creasing between her two brows as she gazed at his soaked suit and button-down. She looked as if she didn't really know what to say in response to what she was presented with; and so, she grabbed a towel that was hanging off the back of a nearby chair and walked over to him.

"Here," she said simply. No frills, no sugar coated words. It wasn't something Seth expected from her.

Seth looked at the towel in her hand for a moment longer than needed before taking it in one hand and wiping his face. "If you have an extra suit somewhere, let me know."

"I know there are those hand driers in the bathroom," she said, almost cheeky. "If that doesn't work, I have a blow dryer in my locker."

Seth felt himself snort a laugh. "Well, there's a plan."

"I pride myself on my MacGyver skills."

The grin that Seth was fighting to keep off of his face took over. Summer was staring at him, a light smile on her features, as if she was just happy to see that he was getting some amusement out of her comments. Which he was, and he was surprised about that. Amongst other things.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see who did it," she commented. Seth watched the tangle of her yellow hair fall across one shoulder as she turned her head, as if searching for the offending party. "Did you happen to?"

Seth shook his head. "No. Unfortunately."

There was a moment of silence as the two just stood there, uncertain as to how to proceed in the quietness of the moment following something so disruptive. Summer looked at one of her boots before gazing up at him. "Listen..."

Seth held out a hand. "Please don't lecture me about betraying them. I - "

"I wasn't going to," Summer interrupted, almost insulted. But, there was something in her tone that had almost expected to be reprimanded that way. His betrayal of his 'brothers' was still one of the hottest topics in the company at this moment, so it would make sense if she were to address that, and it would make sense if he had assumed the worst when in reality what she wanted was really very different. "I was just going to say...I mean, I know you don't need to hear this from me, but...don't let them get to you."

Seth wasn't sure if he should feel slighted or touched. He scoffed. "Don't worry. I'm not." While he thought the words were filled with bravado, he found that he came up dreadfully short. Maybe the constant attacks _were _getting to him. Maybe he _was _allowing them to affect him.

Summer smiled as if she knew the thoughts that were flying through his mind. She didn't say anything else about it, though, and for that Seth was grateful. He wasn't sure how to explain himself to Summer, of all people, unsure that she would understand...

"I know what you're thinking."

"Yeah?" Seth said, keeping his voice light. "What is that?"

"That I can't possibly know what you're talking about," she said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "But, in reality, our situations are somewhat similar. Outcasts, and all."

Seth stared at her for a moment, contemplating her words and uncertain as to how to respond.

Summer continued, "I know all about being an outsider," she said, and for a moment he could see a strange vulnerability in her eyes that he normally wouldn't associate with her. "If you want to talk, I'm always here."

A light smile crossed his features, a feeling of simple comfort he hadn't felt for far too long. He nodded. "Yeah, okay," he replied, again rendered speechless by the unexpected kindness. He had almost forgotten what it felt like. "I...actually really appreciate that."

The blonde returned the smile. She stepped forward and pressed a hand to his shoulder. He could feel the heat of her palm as it seeped through his soaked jacket. "No problem."

Summer began to walk past him, but Seth called out her name.

She paused, turning to look at him, a curious smirk on her face. "Yes?"

There weren't any flashy words he could think of to say, nothing that could adequately express what he felt, so he settled for, simply, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

As she walked away from him, Seth couldn't help but feel a renewed sense of hope - for himself as well as for her.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
